


The gays in the countryside

by MadMonarchErin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The siblings go back in time, Vietnam War, klaus never leaves vietnam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMonarchErin/pseuds/MadMonarchErin
Summary: Klaus and Dave get injured in Vietnam and are sent home. They get a remote house in the countryside and live with their dog Warhol and cats, Frida, Cher and Nina. One day there's a knock on the door and on the other side are people Klaus never thought he'd see again, his siblings.The title is currently a work in progress.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 23





	The gays in the countryside

As the moon pieces came crashing down around us, I knew I had to do something. I'd come so far to save my family and prevent the apocalypse but here we are the moon crashing down and our little ordinary number seven the cause.  
I looked around at my siblings Klaus and Ben missing and I have an idea. “Everyone in a circle and hold hands, Luther, grab Vanya I have an idea.”  
I quickly perform the calculations in my mind hoping that this time I would get them right. I grab hold of Diego and Alison’s hands completing the circuit. I concentrate on where I want to go.  
As I activate my powers I feel a pull, I try to resist it but I can't. It's like a hand grabbing me pulling me in its direction and no matter how hard I try I can't fight it can't resist its pull.  
I feel myself crashing to the hard ground lifting my head I see my siblings mentally checking them for injuries. Vanya is still out but the others look ok if not a bit nauseous after the time travel.  
I pull myself to my feet, seeing my siblings do the same. I look at our surroundings, a dirt path and a house barely visible in the distance.  
I heard a voice call out to me “hey Five do you know where we are?” I believe that the voice was Diego's but my heads to jumbled to tell.  
“I don't know but there's a house down this path about 30 minutes away I say we go ask whoever lives there” I respond and start in the direction of the house not even checking if my family is following behind me.

\--------------------------

Letting myself and our dog, Warhol, back into the house I make my way into the kitchen where I can smell tea been prepared.  
I see Dave at the stove stirring a pot of matzah ball soup, he always says that it was his favourite of his mother's meals, but he says that about all the food his mother cooked for him growing up.  
“Hey, baby how long till it's ready?” I love Dave’s cooking and Dave loves to cook he tells me it reminds him of his mum and their heritage.  
“If you go set the table I'll bring it over” I didn't want to let go of Dave but hearing my tummy grumbling I reluctantly removed my arms from him and grabbed cutlery taking it to the table.  
Dave brought over his soup and we began to eat. Once we finished eating Dave took our bowls into the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and Warhol started barking.  
Walking to the door I grabbed Warhol's collar and opened it.  
On the other side of the door, I saw 5 people who I never thought I'd see again. “Babe, who is it?” Dave's question came from the kitchen. I look over to my right to where my brother usually is to see him sporting a familiar look of shock on his face.  
“What are you doing here?” that was Five, he'd never been one for waiting to get answers when he had questions.  
“I live here what about you?” not knowing what else to do I open the door wider to let them in. Behind me, I see Dave has entered the living room from the kitchen he is also looking confused.  
“Dave these are my siblings, siblings this is Dave.” I motion for them to sit down on the couch across from us letting my eyes wander to Vanya's unconscious form. “What happened? Actually, I think this can wait till the morning when we've all had a good nights sleep. Feel free to use the couches.”  
I turn around and make my way to mine and Dave's bedroom leaving the door open for Dave and Warhol to be able to get in. A minute later Warhol jumps on the bottom of the bed and I feel it dip next to me.  
Knowing Dave has joined me in bed I roll over and rest my head on his chest feeling it rise and fall with his breathing. One arm wraps around me the other hand going to my hair and twisting the strands between his long gentle figure lulling me into sleep.

\--------------------

When I wake up I'm back on the front lines Davey next to me laughing at a joke I had made, all of a sudden he stops laughing his breath starting to hitch. I look over at him and his chest is bleeding.  
“Medic I need a medic, please” I shout over the sound of gunfire and screams. “Please Dave don't do this to me, please,” I beg over and over again hoping someone will hear me and save Dave.  
I shoot awake sweat causing the sheets to stick to me. I quickly glance to my side seeing Warhol laid out on Dave's chest rising and falling with his breaths.  
I feel soft fur rubbing against my arm and I look down to see Frida our cat rubbing her head into my arm. I look around trying to see if Nina or Cher, our two other cats, were around but in the dark, it was difficult to tell. Laying back down Frida climbs onto my chest making biscuits before laying down.  
With the weight on my chest grounding me in reality I grab Dave's hand before slipping back into sleep.


End file.
